paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Restraint
Name: Restraint Physical Age: 38 '''True Age': 42 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Element: Earth 'Power' Restraint has the ability to sharply increase the gravity of any area he focuses on. The area he affects is limited by his ability to concentrate along with his energy level. He can create an area of high gravity roughly 5 feet in diameter with relatively little trouble. The creation of any area larger than 5 feet is noticeably taxing on Restraints energy and concentration. Restraints powers are limited in that he has very little control over how much he affects the force of gravity. He can only increase gravity by 2x and above and cannot decrease gravity in any way. 'Weapon' Restraints weapon is a 5' long staff with a 10" diameter crescent blade at one end and a small spike on the other. It is made from solid mahogany with gold accents. The blade and spike appear golden in colour but are much stronger than gold. His weapon was a holy relic of his former order and is one of the few links to his former peaceful life. 'Summon' Restraint's summon is a male mountain goat, Nohar. Nohar has silver Grey fur and large majestic horns. Nohar stands at 5'6" at the head. Nohar is the embodiment of his dead friends and teacher from his former home. Nohar is wise beyond his years and served as Restraints mentor during his journey in search of his enemy. Nohar also serves as Restraints conscious when he acts to rashly or without restraint. 'History' Once a member of an ancient order of peaceful monks. The order was destroyed when a bandit group attacked their monastery and burned it to the ground. He fought the bandit leader and lost. He was badly injured in the fight and was left for dead by the bandits. Or so he thought. Restraint was in fact killed and resurrected as a Virtue by the holy energy of the order that was released from the monastery after it was destroyed. After his defeat/death he searched the ruins of the monastery for survivors. He only found his companion Nohar who had been created as a result of a spell cast by the bandits. While he was searching he found his crescent staff that was a sacred icon of the order. Restraint was filled with anger and vowed to kill the bandit leader. He tracked him for months, eventually ending up in the land of the Sins and Virtues. It was during this time that he learned the basics of controlling his power over gravity. He has witnessed some of the more recent battles of the Sin/Virtue war but so far has managed to avoid coming in direct contact with members of either side. After spending several months avoiding and observing both sides, Restraint has decided it is time for him to reveal himself. 'Appearance' On the surface Restraint appears to be nothing more than a simple monk. Upon closer examination once begins to see what makes him unique. Restraint stands at 5'11" tall and weighs in at around 190 pounds. His weight stems from his muscular build, even though he appears relatively slim. His skin is a light tan with a slight reddish hue to it. Restraint bears several scars on his back and chest from his fight against the bandit leader before his rebirth. He keeps his hair bald(by choice), and has thin black eye brows, and a soul patch on his chin. Due to the scarring on most of his body he lacks any noticeable body hair. His eyes are Veridian in colour. When someone looks into his eyes they see great sadness and regret for the past but they also see wisdom and hope for the future. He is clothed in a sleeveless white monk robe with black outline around the v neck collar and cuffs, a basic black leather belt with an dull iron buckle. he wears a basic sandals for shoes when needed but prefers to go barefoot and thus has built up the necessary callouses to make it practical. 'Behaviour' Calm, easy to get along with but if you show any sign of evil/sin he will become openly distrustful of you because of his past as a holy monk. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Earth